The project is a constituent of the NIH Graduate Partnership Program and serves to coordinate the doctoral research training and the university-NIH interface. The project provides trainees with molecular and comparative pathology educational content suitable for graduate credit at partnership universities. The Molecular Pathology Unit staff has responsibility for training and mentoring trainees. Trainees undertake pre-dissertation research within the MPU for which they receive university graduate course credit applicable for pursuing the Ph.D. degree as comparative biomedical scientists. The veterinary pathologists undertaking research training integrate pathology into the range of intramural research. Research topics include pandemic influenza A virus, atherosclerosis, myeloma genetics, prostate cancer metastasis, and brain microenvironment in breast cancer metastasis. Training for integrating the veterinary pathologist into the laboratory results in fulfillment of the training programs vision of vertically integrated pathologist-investigator, working in partnership as research team member from discovery to research translation. The educational infrastructure within the training consortium includes university collaboration with the Molecular Pathology Unit and builds upon an interdisciplinary and comparative orientation to problems in biomedical science. Program and trainee accomplishments for fiscal year 2012 include:Presently there are 11 pathologists in training, supported by all 4 of the NIH collaborating institutes. For the period 2010 to present, current trainees have authored or co-authored 30 peer-reviewed scientific journal articles: 24 research, 2 review, and 4 clinical articles published in journals including: Am J Pathol, Brain Behavior Immun, Cancer Res, Cell Stem Cell, Comp Med, JAVMA, J Clin Invest, J Infect Dis, J Exp Med, J Natl Cancer Inst, J Pathol Inform, J Proteome Res, Mol Cell Biol, Oncogene, PLoS ONE, PPAR Res, Proc Natl Acad Sci, Toxicol Pathol, Transgenic Res, Vet Pathol, Vet Res, and Virology.Current trainees have achieved a variety of recognitions:NCI Burroughs-Wellcome Trust Medical Scientist Career Award nominee, 2010Merck-Merial Veterinary Scholars Symposium Young Investigator finalists, 2007, 2009ACVP young investigator awards, 2009, 2011; STP young investigator award, 2009R.C. Dillman Award for Excellence in Pathology, 2010Phi Zeta, Honor Society of Veterinary Medicine Recognition, 2009, 2010, 2011Five veterinary students participated in the NIH Summer Internship Program (SIPBR) in 2012, and trained in the labs of NIAID, NINDS and NCI.We continue to attract outstanding veterinarians and veterinary students to train in pathology and research. Two veterinarians were selected for GPP training supported by NCI beginning in 2012. Two trainees were awarded PhD degrees in 2011-2012. New CBSTP website (http://nih-cbstp.nci.nih.gov/) launched January 2012.The 3rd CBSTP Symposium was held April 19-20, 2012 at the Natcher Center.